


A Steamy Affair

by RoseNox98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, cute smut, first time anal sex, fluff? at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Pidge joins Lance in the shower for a little surprise.





	A Steamy Affair

The shower was running when Pidge entered the bathroom, the steam in the air already starting to fog up the mirror.

Lance was quietly singing to himself, unaware that his space had been invaded.

Pidge stripped down, folding her clothes before stacking them neatly on the counter. Even through light fog on the glass she could see the pink on her cheeks and hoped that Lance would react well to what she was about to do.

Soundlessly, she stepped over to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

Lance let out a yelp, grabbing the curtain and wrapping it around his body on reflex.

"Calm down it's just me," Pidge said as she joined him.

Lance opened his mouth, then let his eyes drop down her bare body. Whatever protest he'd had died on his lips, and he let go of the shower curtain.

It fell back into place as Pidge stepped closer to him, leaning up to kiss him.

He met her halfway but she still had to get up on her toes to reach. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to help steady herself and cupped his cheek in the other.

The kiss was slow and familiar, like countless others they'd shared in the 5 years they'd been together, but it still made Pidge feel a little breathless.

When they finally pulled apart she couldn't go far, Lance's hands firm on her hips.

He leaned in and kissed her again, harder this time, and moved a hand up to her chest, cupping one small breast in his palm before lightly pinching at her nipple.

Pidge gasped in surprise and Lance took advantage of it, slipping his tongue passed her lips and deepening the kiss.

Eventually his other hand strayed to her ass, and Lance let out a surprised sound when his fingers slipped over her skin.

He pulled back and Pidge flushed pink, eyes darting around. Lance pressed against her ass again, feeling the unmistakable slickness of lube, and Pidge started biting at her lip, clearly embarrassed.

"Pidge?"

She couldn't meet his eyes. "I thought...I thought we could try it _that way_...you know, if you want to."

She pressed her face against his chest, but jumped and let out a squeak when Lance slipped a finger inside her.

"If you want this, Pigeon, I'd love to."

She could feel him getting hard against her, and pulled away completely so she could turn and face the wall.

Lance was behind her in an instant, positioning her so she was leaning forward with her chest pressed against the tile.

"I'm ready for you already," she said when his fingers returned, two sinking into her easily. "Just go slow."

He pulled his hand back and slipped it lower, feeling how soaked she was. Pidge gasped sharply when he brushed against her clit, pushing back against him.

He toyed with her for a moment before he moved his hand away and it took Pidge a moment to realize that he was using her own wetness as lube. Arousal pooled hot in her gut at the thought, and she moaned when Lance lined up and started pushing in.

It felt different than her fingers, the thickness of him filling her up. She tried to relax, thighs already trembling.

Lance grabbed her hip with one hand, bracing the other against the wall for support. " _Fuck_ you're tight."

He pushed the rest of the way in, and Pidge let out a high keen.

Lance kissed at the side of her neck while she got adjusted to the feel of him inside her and Pidge made a soft sound in the back of her throat, bending her neck to give him more room.

His teeth sank into where her neck met her shoulder and the spark of pleasure pain made her gasp sharply, pressing back against him.

"Move," she moaned, rolling her hips to get her point across.

Lance didn't need to be told twice, pulling out and pushing back in slowly.

Pidge moved with him, seeking more, and Lance growled in her ear, nipping at the tender skin. He pressed his arm against the back of her shoulders, pinning her firmly to the wall, and fucked into her hard.

" _Fuck!_ _Yes!_ "

He didn't let up once he got started, fucking her hard and fast just how she liked it.

Each thrust into her pushed the air from her lungs, her breath fogging up the tile with each gasp.  She tried to find something to hang onto, fingers curling  uselessly against the slick wall, and let out a startled yelp when he slapped her hard on the ass.

His lips were back under her ear, each grunt and groan hot against her flushed skin.

" _Mine_ ," he growled, voice pitched low with arousal, and Pidge gasped, nodding frantically. She loved when he got like this.

The arm across the back of her shoulders pushed her into the wall a little more, and Pidge was helpless.

She loved every second.

Lance used his free hand to reach around her, pinching at her nipple until it pebbled under his touch and became so sensitive it made her knees weak.

"Who do you belong to, Katie?"

Her mind blanked at the use of her given name, want curling hot and tight inside her.

Lance pinched her nipple hard, then quickly moved his hand to land another slap on her ass.

"Answer me, Katie." His voice was almost a purr, low and rough, but the command was unmistakable.

" _Yours_ " Pidge moaned out. "I'm yours, Lance."

He bit at her neck, then licked over the red spot to sooth the hurt. "That's right, love. Good girl."

His free hand slipped down her front again and Pidge inhaled sharply when his fingers sank into her soaked pussy, teasing for just a minute before they retreated and started circling her clit.

His pace was faltering, losing it's rhythm, and Pidge knew he was close.

The water roared in her ears, long gone cold, but neither of them cared, too lost in each other.

One last thrust and a deep groan and he was releasing inside her. Pidge could feel it leak down her thighs when he pulled out, but didn't have the time to dwell on it.

Lance pulled away, both hands going to her hips to turn her around to face him.

He kissed her first, long and deep, then sank to his knees.

Pidge grabbed on to the safty bar for balance when Lance lifted one of her legs, hooking her thigh over his shoulder.

His mouth was on her in the next instant, tongue dipping inside her.

She arched back from the wall, trying to get closer to his skilled tongue and lips, and let out a long, deep moan when he finally went where she wanted him.

He lapped at her clit, then grazed it with the barest hint of teeth and the last threads of Pidge's control snapped.

Her whole body tensed, toes curling as she came, a freash gush of wetness hitting Lance's chin and neck.

Her thighs were trembling so much when he set her down that he had to hold her steady, her breath loud in the enclosed space.

She looked down at him and let out a groan when she saw the shine across his lips. If she kissed him now he'd taste like her, and that's exactly what Pidge wanted, grabbing at Lance to get him to stand.

He took the hint and rose, pressing their lips together, and Pidge groaned at the taste.

He pulled away too soon, turning away from her just long enough to cut off the shower before offering his hand.

They stumbled back into the bedroom together, limbs still shaky and weak, and fell into bed on top of the covers.

Lance tugged Pidge closed and curled around her back, and Pidge let out a happy sigh as she relaxed back against him.

"Hey, Pidge?" Lance asked into her wet hair, voice already slurring with sleep.

"Yeah, Lance?" She tilted her head back a little bit, attentive. 

"You can join me in the shower whenever you want."

He deserved it when Pidge pulled away and hit him with a pillow. 


End file.
